random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate timeline
This is a list of things that the Random-ness Wiki community wanted to happen. can edit this too. TheReallDrillcat 1945 *The Nazis win World War II. Nope. AStranger195 BigSpinCoaster See Alternate timeline/BigSpinCoaster. MegaToon1234 1914-1945 *World Wars I and II would have never happened where instead of countries at war, it'll be country's having peace and helping together to improve everything. 1983 *E.T. on the Atari 2600 would have been delayed (just like what Sophie the Otter said) and then make it have an NES game where it was an hacked version of Alex Kidd in Miracle World, but it plays like the first Super Mario Bros. game at Q4 1987. *Nintendo and Atari would have been on the same team to release the NES (or the Nintendo Advanced Video System) on August 1983 in the US. 1989 *Nintendo should have sued Zemina for an rip-off of Super Mario Bros. called Super Boy I (just like that how one of the good Mario clones (The Great Giana Sisters) had the creators get sued by Nintendo for this). 1990 *Nintendo and Sony would have been on the same team too, just to release the CD add-on for the SNES (or the Super Nintendo Advanced Video System), called the Nintendo Playstation and it would be released in 1993 worldwide. 1992 *Nintendo and Sega would have joined forces earlier to port an underrated Game Boy game, Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins to the Sega Master System (I seen Sega games on Nintendo consoles before, but why I did I putted that here? Why would Nintendo games be on Sega consoles was my thought). 1997 *The Porygon Incident shouldn't have happened and the Pokemon anime would have been very different (Ex.: Six different seasons/series based on those six Pokemon generations). 1999 *Mario Kart GBC would have been made and would have been the first Mario Kart game on an handheld console and also the first Mario Kart side game to be made. *Intellivision Lives! should have been retooled by Atari to make it Atari 2600 Lives! *The N64DD should have been released outside of Japan if Sony does the disk drive stuff with it when on the same team with Nintendo. 2002 *Rareware shouldn't have been bought by Microsoft so that way it'll be an third-party company. 2005 *Why does The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D have to look so wrong? 2006 *SEGA should have decided to delay Sonic 06 to Q2 2007 and renamed it Sonic Adventure 3. 2012 *That "Foodfight!" movie should have been more like this! 2013 *Cartoon Network should have made Young Justice keep running on air and change Teen Titans Go! into Teen Titans X: Titans Redarkend. 2015 *Mariotehplumber shouldn't have "hate-buy" all of the Rosalina & Luma amiibos from his place's Target, and all of the stores that sell amiibos should have banned him and all of the amiibo scaplers from buying all of the same amiibo. *Nintendo would need to go on to release Mother 3 outside of Japan on the Wii U Virtual Console and renames it "Earthbound Future" after they did the same thing to Earthbound Beginnings/Mother. 2016 *There should have been a way better Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde game adaption somewhere. Bingbang32 1955 *British Rail should've never put the Modernization plan in place. 1974 *Alex Jones should've never been born. 1970's *Kraftwerk and Yellow Magic Orchestra should have collaborated. 1993 *Kraftwerk should have made a upbeat, folk influenced song in Kraftwerk electro style called "Hope for the World" (Hoffnung für die Welt). 2004 *Sherrod DeGrippo should've have never created Encylopedia Dramatica. 2008 *Nickelodeon and Teletoon shouldn't have cancelled Wayside. 2014 *Oddity Archive should've been picked up by Nickelodeon instead of Breadwinners, and used as a teaching tool to help kids learn about the odder, often scarier, parts of film, TV, music and technology. PB&Jotterisnumber1/Sophie the Otter See here. Curiousgorge66 1992 *NBC shouldn't have axed its Saturday morning cartoon block. 1996 *Stickin' Around should've aired on Nickelodeon. 1997 *Doctor Who should've got an animated adaptation on CBS. *Ned's Newt should've aired on Cartoon Network. *Fox Kids should've never picked up any of the first Teletoon series. *Captain Star should've aired on Toonami in the US. 1998 *CBS should've commissioned its own Saturday-morning children's programs. *Toon Disney should've launched with nothing but Disney-produced material and animation from the Canadian Family Channel. 1999 *Toad Patrol should've aired on Cartoon Network. 2001 *Harry Potter should've gotten an animated adaptation. *Spaced Out should've aired on Toon Disney in the United States. *The Ripping Friends should've aired on Adult Swim earlier. 2002 *Invader Zim shouldn't have been cancelled. *Teletoon should've commissioned a series based off of the Paper Mario videogames. *Ultimate Book of Spells and Xcalibur should've aired on Nickelodeon. *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie shouldn't have been put on hiatus. 2003 *Jacob Two-Two should've aired on Nickelodeon in the United States. 2004 *Cartoon Network should've started airing 6teen instead of waiting until 2008. *Zixx should've aired on Nickelodeon. 2005 *My Dad the Rock Star and Skyland should've aired on Cartoon Network instead of Nickelodeon. *The "Nickelodeon on CBS" block shouldn't have been axed. 2006 *Spider Riders should've aired on Cartoon Network. *Grossology should've aired on either Nickelodeon or Jetix instead of Discovery Kids. 2007 *Wayside should've aired on Cartoon Network or Jetix instead of Nickelodeon. 2008 *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera should've gotten a second season. *World of Quest should've been aired on Cartoon Network. *Kids' WB shouldn't have ended until around 2012, and it should've picked up Sonic X. *The English dub of Powerpuff Girls Z should've aired on either Cartoon Network or Jetix in the US. 2009 *Jimmy Two-Shoes should've been aired on Cartoon Network instead of Disney XD. *Kid vs. Kat should've been aired on Nickelodeon instead of Disney XD. *Majority Rules! should've been aired on Disney XD instead of Starz Kids and Family. 2010 *Cartoon Network shouldn't have taken off MetaJets. *Zeke's Pad should have aired in the United States on Nickelodeon. *YTV shouldn't have shut down its Bionix block. Instead, the Bionix block should've picked up Naruto: Shippuden and Soul Eater. *League of Super Evil's second and third seasons should've aired in the United States. *Survive This should've aired on Nickelodeon instead of Cartoon Network. 2011 *My Babysitter's a Vampire should've aired on Disney XD instead of Disney Channel. *My Life Me should've aired on Disney Channel or Qubo instead of PBJ (airing the show on CN is a bit too confusing due to the animation style). *Storm Hawks should've been reran on Nickelodeon instead of Disney XD. *Rated A for Awesome should've aired on Nickelodeon instead of Disney XD. 2012 *Stoked's second season should've been aired in America. *The Ricky Gervais Show should've gotten another season as planned. (I don't watch the show a lot, but it's bad to see a show cancelled). *Transformers: Animated should've been reran on Disney XD instead of The Hub. *Shugo Chara! should've gotten an English dub which would've aired on Teletoon at Night in Canada and Toonami in the US. 2013 *Cartoon Network should've promoted Adventure Time, Regular Show, and Steven Universe more instead of giving most of their promotion to TTG. *CN shouldn't have put Grojband on hiatus. 2014 *The Vortexx block should've stayed. *The Hub should've stayed on the air and picked up several former Disney XD series. *Skyler Page shouldn't have been fired from Clarence. *Johnny Test should've had all its episodes burned off the minute it was cancelled, instead of CN waiting until Christmas. 2015 *Inspector Gadget (the reboot) should've aired on Cartoon Network. *Markiplier Animated should've been picked up on Cartoon Network. *Boomerang should've picked up all of Cartoon Network's programs that were neither produced by CN nor Teletoon. *Game On (the YTV series) should've aired in the US. 2016 *Degrassi: Next Class should've aired on Disney Channel instead of Netflix. *I don't mind it being on Disney XD, but Beyblade: Burst should've been licensed by Nelvana instead of Sunrights. *Teen Titans Go! and Justice League Action should've been moved to Disney XD, while Pokemon stayed on CN. *Sonic X should've been reran on Disney XD. *Looped should've aired in America on either Nick or CN. 2017 *The Emoji Movie should've been cancelled. *My Knight and Me should've debuted on Disney XD instead of Cartoon Network. ITVdude2000 2006 * The Wii is good, but I feel it could've been... slightly better made. 2012 * Why does Mario Party 9 have less characters than 8?! 2013 * Blurred Lines should've never been made. 2016 * The Honey G Show should have entered the UK chart at number 1 and stay there for several weeks. Squirrel719 *1914 - World War 1 should never had happened (See what if WW1 would of never happened ) *1992 - Bubsy should have never been made (or be made and be sued by nintendo) *2006 - Sonic '06 should have been delayed to Q2 2007 *2007 - Mario Party 8 should have been banned in the UK forever and make this the last in the Mario Party Series. *2007 - Windows Vista should have been delayed towards the end of the year. *2008 - Android Phones should have failed completely. *2009 - Windows 10 should have been made here *2010 - Niki Minaj Shouldn't have became famous *2011 - Nickolodeon should have never gotten Planet Sheen & Breadwinners *2013 - Nickolodeon should have never gotten Sanjay and Craig & Robot Monkeys *2013 - Nintendo should have made Super Mario Galaxy 3 - Squirrel71 , not Super Mario 3D World *2013 - Flappy Birds should have never been made (along with the trillions of clones) *2014 - Sonic Boom should have been delayed to Q2 2015 *2014 - FNaF should have never been made, and shoot the moon, and Angry Birds Epic, and Angry Birds Transformers *2014 - The Nut Job should have never been made. *2015 - The FNaF Wikia should have never been hacked so Javascript and MediaWiki shouldn't have been disabled, as well as MESS UP MY ******* KEYBOARD AND MAKE IT TYPE BACKWARDS *2015 - Portal 3 Should have been made here *2015 - By this point, Windows Phone should have 40% of the market share and IOS 50% and Blackberry and others 10%. BaconMahBoi 1995 *July 17 - Nickelodeon should've released a cartoon called "Bacon's TV World" about a kid named Bacon who can enter TV whenever he wants. *December 16 - Ren & Stimpy shouldn't've been cancelled. 1998 *Toy Story should've had a televised adaption. 2015 *Portal 3 should've been released. Gree443/RetroGameFan9000 See here. KirbiMiroir 1914-1945 *Neither world war should have existed. 2004 *A second series of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! should have been made. 2008 *The Final Fantasy games should have been adapted as a kid's Manga Series. 2014 *The Sonic Boom games shouldn't have been released. PixelMiette hippity hoppity ho whats going on dickman 2017 *i should have never been shown villainous because now im fucking obsessed with it and its slowly ruining my life but i love it and i want a fucking demon in bed with me ;)))) Madi Shinx See here. Timebomb192potato 1912 * The Xinhai Revolution should have never happened. 2000 * SpongeBob SquarePants should have made a simultaneous debut in Canada on both CBC and YTV. 2001 * Timothy Goes to School should have Channel Hopped to Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block from PBS instead of ending after Juanita's introduction. 2004 * LazyTown should have aired on Jetix in the United States to match Europe. 2004/2005 * Washington, D.C. should have gotten an MLB expansion franchise instead of the Montreal Expos relocating there. 2012 *LazyTown should have been reran on The Hub in the United States. Also, Seasons 3 & 4 should have premiered in the U.S. on The Hub as well. 2013 * The 1998 series of The Powerpuff Girls should have channel-hopped it's reruns from Boomerang to Qubo. * Category:Random works! Category:Random Works! Category:AStranger195's pages Category:Pages by AStranger195 Category:Some other 5th thing... so... yeah. Category:Some other 7th thing.